The objective of this contract is to perform testing of vaccine preparations as required prior to initial clinical evaluation. This includes testing candidate vaccine products for safety and immunogenicity (both cellular and humoral) in small animals and, if appropriate, in non-human primates. For clinical grade materials the manufacturer must perform all required vaccine lot characterization tests. The contractor must also work together with other contractors performing manufacturing of the vaccine product or producing FDA-required documentation in support of an IND.